what_if_there_was_a_being_above_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Underworld Lordship
Underworld Class The user has authority and duty in the Underworld, a place where the souls of the all recently departed go, an Afterlife or Realm of the Dead located below the realm of the living. Exact conditions of the dead vary depending of the pantheon, but every soul comes there and while some may be punished and others rewarded, for the most the Underworld is a place of waiting and either rest or boredom. Users are able to command the dead, and have powers related to life, and death, souls in general as well as power to bind and restrict (dead are expected to stay there after all). Some may have duties and powers related to Death and bringing the souls where they belong. Since Underworld is below earth, many have powers related to earth and minerals, wealth, darkness, and possibly even vegetation (it grows from the earth after all). Powers: * Earth Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate earth and "earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc. ** Burrowing with choice between simply gliding through earth or leaving a tunnel. *** Earth Swimming ** Cause Avalanches, Earthquakes, Mudslides or Quicksand. ** Earth Attacks ** Earth Detection ** Earth Generation ** Manipulate the properties of earthen materials. *** Ground Liquification *** Polish earthen material. *** Repair objects of earthen material. ** Move/lift earthen materials at nearly any speed whether in/on a surface, air or water. *** Geokinetic Flight *** Geokinetic Surfing by riding a boulder or other mass of minerals. * Grim Reaper Physiology - User with this ability either is or can transform into a Grim Reaper or other personification of Death (Psychopomp, Angel/Demon/God of Death, Shinigami, etc.), gaining all the powers and responsibilities that come with the position which may * Phantasm Manipulation - User can create, manipulate, and destroy ghosts/specters and their energies. They can induce fear into the hearts of others, use spirits to cause great chaos and control the souls of others when they are dead. * Soul Absorption - User can absorb souls, while removing them from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power sourceetc., either temporarily or permanently. Common advantages include adding the target's skills and abilities to users, or using the absorbed souls to augment user's own powers. * Spiritual Flame Manipulation -The user can create, shape and manipulate fire formed from one's soul/spirit. Due to being comprised of spiritual power, these flames aren't only stronger than usual flames, but also have the power to affect one's soul in varying ways. * Subterranean Adaptation - User is able to survive and adapt to underground, stuffy, low-light terrene conditions like caves/tunnels with senses, endurance and breathing adapted for such (perhaps also adapted for intense heat, if adapted for areas closer to the earth's core). * Undead Manipulation - User can create, manipulate, and destroy physical and ghostly undead, command the dead souls, condemn them to torment, or steal the souls of the dead/dying to increase the legions of the undead. * Underworld Beast Manipulation - User can create, manipulate, and destroy monsters native to the Underworld. They control them to do their bidding like, help them during situations, use them against foes, use them to see locations and get information about a particular place, use them for battle, use them for spying on others. The controlled beasts may cultivate bonds with the user, thus creating friendships. Also may empathise or communicate with them. ** Mind Control- to control various kinds of Underworld Monsters. ** Mind Link - to have mental bond. ** Sensory Scrying ** Taming - to tame their nature. ** Zoolingualism - to allow verbal communication. * Water Manipulation - Blood Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Memory Manipulation etc. depending of what the rivers are made of. The user can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapour), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other.